The two of us
by Punisher143
Summary: Eggman's been defeated for good and life has been pretty normal for Sonic and friends. At least until Amy's fourteenth birthday. Currently rated T, but is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

The Two of Us.

Introduction

The world is never what we think. Despite what scientist and the general population believe, there are numerous universes all existing at the same time. One of them was Universe 57-b, an offshoot of Universe 57, more commonly known as the sonic the hedgehog universe.

This universe was created due to one simple event: when sonic and his friends defeated Dr. Eggman and he never was seen or heard from again.

Strangely, peace came as a shock to the population, long since used to the threat Eggman posed. So, with him gone, things changed immensely.

G.U.N started a reconstruction effort with splendid results: governments and nations were rebuilt and peace reigned throughout.

With nothing else to do, sonic and his friends wandered the world trying to find their place in the New World. Eventually, they all settled down

in New Emerald. New Emerald, named so because it was built on the ruins of Emerald Town, combined the splendor of a small town, with the opportunities of the big city. Here there was plenty of housing, businesses, and even a school. When they settled down here, Sonic didn't know what would happen. Unfortunately for him, he was forced to attend the school. At least it provided free housing for students.

Another shock to the residents was when portals began appearing. The people that these gateways brought identified themselves as citizens of Universe 36.

U-36 was nicknamed the mainstream universe since almost all universes split from it at one point or another. The people that lived there became incredibly advanced technology, one of which was the portal devices. Unfortunately, U-57b was the only other universe they could get to at this time.

Eventually, a booming trade market between the two universes opened.

Our Story begins almost two years since Eggman's disappearance.

The alarm blazed in her ear, and for a reward, it earned a fist. She got up, glanced at the calender, and was glad for two reasons.

The first was that it was a Friday, always good news, and the second was that it was her birthday. Amy just knew that today was going to be a good day.

After all, you didn't turn fourteen every day. As she walked to the bathroom, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she got ready for her usual morning routine.

This consisted of a quick shower, breakfast, and brushing her teeth. After that, reaching for her school uniform, a thought struck her.

Sonic probably doesn't know, she thought and decided that at the first chance she got she would tell him, and hope he actually got her a present.

New Emerald was sided on two sides by thick forests. It's in one of these forests where our other hero found himself.

He woke with a start and, with a quick glance around, remembered where he was. He also cursed himself for almost wasting a bullet on a porcupine.

That was one of the side effects with the portals, that sometimes a animal from U-36 would get in one and would quickly set up a population in U-57b.

I got to calm down, He thought, holstering the pistol he had. He also had a morning routine: checking that the fire was still okay to be used, getting some fresh water, and with that set off to find some breakfast.

Emerald School was quite the school, Amy thought again, the school's grandness never losing itself on her. It was equipped with twenty classrooms, a gym with a swimming pool, and a large quad area. Soon she remembered what she was doing and quickly set off to find her friends. No sooner had she stepped foot in the quad had one of them found her. Cream ran and met Amy with the usual smile."Happy Birthday, Amy," she beamed, "no sign of Sonic if you're wondering."

Typical, Amy thought; always leave it to Sonic to make himself scarce when he was needed. With that, she went off looking for him or Tails.

He burst through the top of the Lake, gasping for air and holding his prize. It was easily a two inch round water snake. With his catch, he set off

to where he set up camp. Once ashore, He quickly broke the snake's neck and proceeded to skin it with his knife. While it was cooking, he performed maintenance on his pistol. The .45 1911 was His pride and joy, having made it himself almost three years ago. When the snake was ready, he resembled the pistol and set it aside.

As he was eating, the inevitable happened: he started thinking.

How long had I been here, He thought, about a year and a half was about right, and he couldn't have been farther from the truth. I need to hurry and get to Central City, was his next thought with snake juice running from his mouth, where there were real meals. He finished it and threw what he didn't eat into the lake for the fish, put the fire out and gathered his things. He always traveled light, the only things he had was the clothes he had on his back, the pistol and about 50 rounds of ammo for it, a survival knife, flint for a fire, a compass and a map. He hadn't used the last two for about a year since he became used to navigating by the Sun.

With his gear, he went off to the West.

When Home room started, Amy finally found Sonic and Tails. When she walked into the room, Sonic felt a chill down his spine and knew why. "Hey Sonic, guess what today is." Amy said a cheerfully as she could." Uh, Friday?" was Sonic's response and he knew it was the wrong one.

"NO, It's my fourteenth birthday!" she almost screamed, "and your not weaseling your way out of getting me a present this year," Amy said as forcefully as she could.

"Tails, help," Sonic whispered. "Sorry, I'm not busting you out this year," Tails replied apologetically. Luckily for Sonic, the teacher came in and called for order.

" Before we get started," the teacher said when everyone was in their seats," a couple of announcements: firstly, next Monday we'll be getting two exchange students."

That earned a couple of whispers from the class. "I don't have to tell you to mind your manners to them when they get here, right?" He taught the class long enough to know what the answer would be and he was right. "Yes, Sensei," the whole class said. The next announcements were standard: a reminder of rules, club activities dates, and lastly, about Amy's birthday. After these, the class started proper.

From the top of the tree, He could see a long way and knew he was making progress. He could see the outline of New Emerald. It's about two kilometers, he thought.

He always judged distances in metric. So close, he thought, remembering his plan he had spent so long planning. There was a train station there, and from there to Central City where he can disappear into the crowds. He climbed down, checking to make sure there were no predators, and continued.

When lunch break came, it was with a general sense of relief. The cafeteria was well stocked with food for all appetites. Amy chose a meal fitting the diet she was on.

With her lunch, she looked and, not seeing Sonic or her friends, she chose a table almost empty. Sonic was glad Amy hadn't seen him, but then he hoped that she had when he saw the Trio coming toward Amy. The Trio was a group of three senior girls that had a nack for two things: spreading rumors and picking on girls less popular than them.

Everyone in the school knew them and few tried to stand up to them, they were so good at the first talent, when they practiced the second. So, when they got to Amy, she knew what would happen even before it started.

I been in the sticks too long, He thought, I can't even remember my name. Not that it ever bothered him, since there was no one to use it. His lunch had simply been some fish he prepared the previous day, enough to keep him going, but not enough to fill him up. He almost checked the watch he had before he remembered it didn't work, courtesy of the first few months out here.

Amy sat under the usual tree and discussed what happened during lunch."Man, I hate them," Blaze said," Can't wait till they leave school." Blaze, not an original resident of this universe, settled pretty quickly to the peace, but the Trio always made school hard. Of course, Her statement was an opinion shared by most of the school.

"It's nothing, Blaze," Amy lied," I'll just try to enjoy the rest of my birthday." That caught Blaze's attention. "Oh right, that's today isn't it? Almost Forgot." she said, handing Amy an ornate box. "Spent all afternoon making those," Blaze stated as Amy unwrapped the gift: a box of Rolls. Blaze recently became famous for the Rolls she gave Amy.

"Thanks." Amy said, overjoyed that something good was happening after lunch, which the Trio stole most of. Tucking the rolls in her bag, Amy was almost scared to death when Sonic came over. "Hey," he said, almost embarrassed to be talking to her," I've been thinking about earlier, and I think I may have an idea for your birthday, Amy."

Amy, shocked asked what. Sonic's only reply was to wait after school to find out, and with that he was gone. Amy didn't have much time to think about it since lunch break was over.

He was exhausted, which was why he stopped for a quick breather. He could hear the sounds of cars nearby, meaning a highway was close, but he was too tired to keep going.

He'd been waling non-stop since morning and needed rest, so he found a branch just high enough that a bear couldn't get him. He especially wanted to get out of here before nightfall, since night in the woods without a fire was incredibly dangerous. He settled in the tree, His pistol holstered, but ready should it be needed, and fell into what was supposed to be

a quick nap.

The school day ended without further incident, and the students either went to their dorms or outside the gates to the houses, depending on where they lived. So even though he lived in the dorms, Sonic was waiting outside the gates for Amy to show up. When she did, He quickly joined her on her walk to her house. "So, Sonic, what was your idea?" She asked without hesitating. And so, Sonic told her what it was." I'm a little short on cash for a present right now, so here what I was thinking: We'll race to your house." Amy, more than a little confused, asked for Sonic to clarify what he said. "You and Me, a race to your house from here; If I win, I get out of getting you something this year, but if you win, I'll take you out on a date," He stated confidently, only now realizing what he was getting himself into. The natural objections came from Amy's mind, the most prominent was that Sonic was faster than her.

And to this, Sonic said he would slow down to half his top speed, enough for Amy to have a fair chance. With it out, they both decided on a plot for the race.

The race, they decided would start from the corner they were on right now, go through some of downtown, go out onto a stretch of highway near South Emerald Forest where they would take a short break, and from there on to Amy's house, the first one to touch the front door of Her building would be the winner. "No complaining if you lose, Sonic." Amy said when they were about to start."Don't worry," Sonic replied, "I'll hold to my word either way." And with that, they lined up and, on the count of three, began.

"Dammit," was the first word out of his mouth when he woke up and quickly safed the pistols, having almost blown the head off of a scavenging fox. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, He was surprised to find it was almost dark. At first he wondered how, then remembered that at this time of year, the Sun set at an ungodly hour. Must of slept longer than I thought, He thought as he climbed down and continued on his way. After a minute's walk, he reached the tree line to the highway. There was still enough light to see, but it would get darker fast. Better be careful, He thought,

Some careless driver could hit me. He was about to step out when he caught something coming fast from his left. He quickly blended in and saw two figures coming fast. 'Could they have found me?' was his main worry, so he waited and watched.

Both Sonic and Amy had to stop to catch their breaths. "Man, It's been a while since I've had a run like this." Sonic said truthfully. He'd been surprised that Amy had kept up with him, and sometimes, passed him. "You've gotten pretty fast, Amy." he said between breaths. "Thanks," Amy managed to gasp out. She'd been pushing herself for quite a while to become as fast as Sonic and it showed.

"Hedgehogs," He whispered to himself," Male and female, Blue and Pink respectively, what are they doing out here at this hour?" He still didn't show himself, choosing to watch.

He spent quite a while in the Sticks, so he was very observant. Both of them wore school uniforms, so he knew they were both students, probably in the same grade judging by the uniforms. He found that peculiar, since the female looked quite younger than the male by about four years. 'Must be smart,' He thought, that being the only explanation he could think of. His time out here also enhanced his senses immensely, so when He was putting his gear aside, he saw the female, exhausted, step into the road briefly, and He heard the car before it even rounded the corner.

"I'm getting kind of dizzy." Amy said, stumbling a bit, not knowing that she could be facing the end of her life soon.

When he did see the car, He did some quick math in his head. The road was pretty straight, enough for the car to gain speed, which it did, and Pinky was still in the road. Once he finished the math,

He knew only one outcome would happen if Pinky didn't move now, and the mental image was pretty bad. "Fifteen seconds, max," he thought aloud," if she doesn't move now, she could die." Blue was still catching his breath and wasn't even looking at Pinky.

The sports car, recently imported from U-36, could reach a top speed of about 120 mph, and the driver was determined to see how fast it could go.

'The driver doesn't see her,' He thought to his horror and he thought about what he could do. He came only to one choice of action and immediately bolted from the trees. 'I got to hurry!' He quickly thought.

Amy finally caught her breath when she finally noticed the car coming at her, and more than anything she was shocked as she thought what would happen and her life flashed before her eyes, as well as the future that she knew would never come to pass. Sonic also saw the car and, even though he wanted to, knew he would never be able to get her out of the way in time. He would just get them both killed.

Sonic was so focused on the car that it came as a surprise to him when the Fox ran past him.

To the Fox, time slowed to a crawl as the adrenaline in his blood reached a peak and, without thinking, knocked the female hedgehog out of the way of the incoming vehicle, already accepting what would happen.

When the driver saw the female hedgehog, he reacted predictably: He quickly stepped on the brakes, knowing it was a futile move and waited for the inevitable. So it also came as a surprise to him to see the fox push her out of the way. For Amy, time also was crawling along, so much that she actually saw the fox knock her out of the way and knew that he saved her at the cost of his own life.

The crash was largely what the Fox expected: the impact, the pain, and the distance he flew from the impact. Since adrenaline was still being pumped through his blood, He actually was able to hear the sound of bone and metal breaking. The speed that the car was going pretty much guaranteed that he would hit the windshield and felt the glass enter his head. When it was all done, the one thought in his head was whether or not the hedgehog he saved was alright.

When time returned to normal for Amy, Sonic was quickly by her side and, through the shock and confusion, could see that he was genuinely worried."Amy, are you alright!" he screamed unnecessarily.

A quick check and Amy found that she was only scrapped and bruised."I'm fine," Amy finally managed to say and then she remembered something, "but what about him?" At this time, the driver of the car was there and explained what happened. When he was finished with the short story, Amy finally saw what happened to her savior.

He tried to move his body, but found only pain. He knew now that his body was shattered and now he saw the blood pooling around him. He then saw Pinky running toward him, Blue trailing, and the driver calling someone on a cell phone. Probably 911, he thought, and also knew that by the time the ambulance got to the scene it would be too late.

Amy was almost on the verge of tears when she saw the Fox, still alive amazingly, and quickly ran to his side and turned him over. The scream she heard was bad enough to chill the dead.

Through the ragged breathing, He spoke."Are you alright?" he barely managed to say. Amy was shocked by the question. Despite the state he was in, he was more worried about her than himself.

"I'm fine." she said, choking back tears. Sonic was silent throughout. The Fox said only one thing after that."Good." He gagged, cause the impact on the asphalt stuck a rib into one of his lungs, and said one last sentence.

"Heh heh heh, Some sixteenth birthday today was." He managed to last one last chuckle and then he died right in front of Amy. Now the tears broke through and she cried harder than she ever had in her life.

The last cruel irony came when the ambulance arrived, just moments too late.

Sonic didn't know what to say. That evening didn't turn out to be as much fun as he had thought, that was all he could think of on the long, dark walk to Amy's house. When they finally got there, Amy reached out and grabbed the door.

No words could be said between them, so Amy just went inside and Sonic, with a heavy heart, walked back to the dorms. Amy couldn't get the sight of the Fox out of her head, especially his last words. She didn't even bother to remove her uniform.

She just collapsed on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. She didn't know it yet, but two things happened that night: one, her life would never be the same again, and two, she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

Continued in Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

The Two of Us.

Chapter 1: Resurrection

The dream came in fragments: the woods, the car, and the Fox's body. It was with these images in my head that I woke up.

My eyes were blurry, the room not in focus, but relief set in. It was a dream, all a dream. I didn't die. The room was pretty small.

I must have made it into a motel room. I got up and found my way through the blur into the bathroom, and after a splash of water on my face, the world slid into focus, and the first think I saw was my own reflection in the mirror, except it wasn't me.

The mirror showed a pink hedgehog, small in frame, wearing a school uniform that was slightly dirty, and her hair was messy.

He went to touch his face, and the mirror matched his movements. It was now he recognized the girl, it was the same one he saved in the dream.

Except that it wasn't a dream. Oh god, he thought, and he looked out of the bathroom. It wasn't a motel room, but a small apartment room that was slightly messy. It had a lot of things strewn about. She must not have much time to clean, He thought, well I've got time, and so He went about cleaning up.

Where am I, was her first conscious thought because Amy was now in non-familiar territory. She felt weightless and couldn't open her eyes.

When she tried, an unknown force kept them shut. She couldn't hear anything. Oh well, she thought suddenly sleepy, might as well take a nap.

"Finally," He said, hearing the girls' voice instead of his own. He crashed near the computer desk and, curious, sifted through the drawers.

All he found for his trouble were notebooks, pens, spare batteries, and a diary. I shouldn't, he thought, opening the book, but I will.

As he sifted through the pages, he discovered several things about her; mostly that she's obsessed with some guy. Closing the book and setting it

back in its place, He started browsing her computer. Finding nothing of interest, he got up and noticed the clothes he had on. It was the same uniform that Pinky was wearing last night. The clothes were dirty, so after a minute of searching, he found the closet and didn't like what he found.

The closet had three other school outfits, one spring and the others for winter, a couple of dresses that pinky probably grew out of, and at least six identical pink dresses. For shoes, he was limited to pink boots. Great, He thought reluctantly reaching for a dress, I never liked Pink.

As he changed clothes, He tried his best to not see something he didn't want to see. When He finally got dressed, He left to check her mail because like it or not, this was his body for the time being. There were only four letters. He checked the addresses and found that three were from family.

"Parents, an uncle, and a cousin," He said to himself reading who they were from. When he got back into the apartment, he opened the first one.

This is getting scary, Amy thought. She been trying to open her eyes for a while now, but that unknown force keeps them closed. She's been getting the feeling of being watched and not being able to do a thing about it. Is this hell, she thought before the hands of sleep claimed her again.

"Good god," He said. He read all of the girl's letters from her family and was surprised at what was in them. In each one, the family was wishing her a happy birthday, the cousin seemed somewhat reluctant, and each sent some birthday money: about 500 dollars from the parents (They must have saved up for quite a while), 200 from the uncle, and two allowances from the cousin, which was about 50 dollars. 750 dollars in birthday money, He thought completely surprised by the amount. The parent's letter mentioned a list, so He checked and found a list with only a few items on it: a new kind of perfume, a box of popular chocolates, a book with only a serial number to describe it, and a dress. These could only amount to a couple hundred dollars, he thought, what was she going to do with the rest of the money? He decided to use some of it to do some shopping. He took the money, found a pocket in the dress, stuck the money there and left the apartment.

New Emerald had a somewhat large shopping district, with Emerald Mall being the center of it. Amy's apartment was near the mall and there were two ways from her apartment to the mall: one was through a series of streets; the other was taking a shortcut by the highway that ran by the forest.

He didn't want to go by where he died, so he took the streets. When he got to Emerald Mall, He found that the architecture seemed familiar.

Emerald Mall was equipped with several retail stores, a food court that had food chains from U-36, and several tourist shops for people from U-36.

It wasn't any of these that fascinated him, but the shape of the mall itself. He finally realized what it reminded him of and his only thought about it

was a small joke. "Hope there aren't any zombies around," He whispered and chuckled, because the mall looked almost exactly like the one from a U-36 zombie flick he saw once. Putting the thought aside, He entered and found the mall crowded. There were some families, some from U-36, couples looking for shops, but mostly it was crowded with teenagers. He has always hated teenagers, even when in the sticks. Ignoring them as best as possible, he tried to find the perfume on the list, which was easier said than done. He decided to ask someone where to find it and found a couple doing nothing.

On first glance he gained almost a lot from the two: one was a red male echidna, which he remembered was rare, and the other was a female bat.

The echidna looked tough and rigged, probably spent a lot of time working out, the bat seemed more athletic and had a greedy look in her eyes.

Despite this, He ran up to them.

"That's not what happened," Rouge said defiantly. Knuckles knew her long enough to know that this would be difficult. "Yes, it is. You said, 'I don't want to go to the Casino Zone,' and the next thing we know, you took Tail's ship and-" before Knuckles completed his statement, He heard a voice. They turned and saw Amy rushing toward them. "Oh, No," Rouge whispered, knowing what Amy would undoubtedly want. The both of them hadn't seen Sonic all day and were about to say so when they were caught completely off guard. "Hey," Amy started," I'm looking for this thing and I can't find it, would you know where it is?"

She asked while holding a list and pointing to something on it. Knuckles took it and saw that it was some kind of new perfume, and He only knew that because

Rouge wanted it. "Yeah, I know where it is," Rouge answered and pointing to a store," It's over there, but you better be quick, it's been selling pretty fast."

"Thanks," Amy said gratefully, snatching the list from Knuckles' hand, and ran off. Knuckles and Rouge exchanged glances and traded the same thought.

The bat was right, He thought when he entered the store, the perfume was popular. The store was packed with teenage girls, all asking for the same perfume. The clerk behind the counter was clearly overwhelmed. He managed to push his way toward the counter to discover only one bottle was left.

"I'm sorry," the clerk was yelling," but this last one has been reserved, a new shipment will come in next week." Instead of calming the crowd, they grew more disorganized, screaming prices for the bottle. "There's going to be a riot soon," He said to himself, the words nearly drowned out by the other girls.

He quickly made his way to the clerk and asked who reserved the much wanted perfume."Some girl named Amy Rose reserved it before it even became popular."

He managed to say over the screams. Knowing this, He quickly found a school I.D. he took just in case and, much to his luck, it said Amy Rose. He showed it

to the clerk and he graciously handed over the box, and that seemed to be the final straw for the mob. It was only by sheer luck that He got out of there in one piece. Getting far away from the crowd, which was quickly rounded up by security, He read the box and discovered why it was so popular. The perfume box read the name of the manufacturer, the perfume's name, and one other thing. Think of someone special while applying and when that person smells this, They'll fall instantly in love with you, He read then thought, What a load of garbage. Teenagers, He thought distastefully as he put the purchase back in the bag and continued shopping.

Thankfully, the rest of the shopping trip went smoothly. The box of chocolates he found, but decided not to buy when he found out the contents of some of the chocolates that weren't fit for consumption, like real frogs. The book was also easy to find, because the book store in the mall kept track of serial numbers as well as titles. He decided not to get the book based on the title, which was 'How to hypnotize people into loving you'. It was around this point that he became concerned about the girl whose body he was inhabiting.' Not only is this girl obsessed, she's completely ruthless with winning this guy', He thought.

The dress, thankfully, was just a dress and didn't have any forced romance attached to it. It was about noon when he felt his stomach growl. Hungry, he thought remembering he didn't eat breakfast, Should find something to eat. He was surprised by this thought, now he was thinking that the girl's body was his own.

Finding the food court was easy enough, as was finding a favorite restaurant. He ordered a meatball sub sandwich and lemonade to drink. He paid for the food, found a table, and was about to eat when something flashed through his mind. He saw another glass of lemonade on another bar. He couldn't think about it any further when someone called the girl's name."Amy!" The voice said, He looked around and found its owner. It was a young rabbit, about eight years old, racing toward Him with a newspaper. She also had a creature flying behind her. A Chao, he remembered the name of the creature. When they got to the table, the rabbit took a seat.

"Hey," he said to the rabbit, choosing his words carefully, "what's up?" The rabbit wasted no time with her words."Did you see the news yet?" she said and earned a shake of the head. She handed the newspaper over and pointed out the headline. He started reading and found that it was about the accident last night.

He absorbed every detail about it and discovered that the girl and the blue hedgehog weren't named."Isn't it terrible," the rabbit said when He handed the paper back, "the guy that died was only sixteen." He didn't hear the words, so focused was he on the replay in his mind. The rabbit seemed to sense that he wanted to be left alone.

She left slowly, the chao not far behind, but always staring at him. He quickly finished his meal, and hurried off somewhere. On the way to the exit, he passed by a clothing store that caught his eye. He slowly walked in and looked around. Well, He thought, if I'm going to be stuck like this, might as well get some clothes I won't be embarrassed to wear. He quickly chose a leather jacket, some boots, several pairs of jeans and shirts, and took them into the dressing room. He was rather embarrassed to try them on, but he did, trying not to look in the mirror too much. Eventually he tried them all on and they all fit with growing room.

When he checked the last outfit, He found that the clothes heightened the girl's small frame. He decided to wear the outfit out. At the register, he grabbed a couple pairs of finger-less gloves and a black hair band. He paid for the purchases, slipped off the white gloves he'd been wearing for the day, replaced them with one of the gloves he bought, as well as the hair band. Man, He thought, no wonder girls get a kick from clothes shopping. He was about to leave when one last thing caught his eye. It was a yellow smiley face pin. He quickly bought it and knew what he would do with it. He slipped it into his pocket and left the shop. He checked a clock and decided to head home. On the way out of the mall, He accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said and hurried home.

This confused Sonic immensely, too used to how Amy acted around him. He thought nothing more of it and entered the mall. He quickly found the shoe store and got a new pair of running shoes. Soon he found Knuckles and Rouge and they relayed the encounter they had with Amy. "Nothing?" Sonic asked. "NO," Knuckles replied,

"She just wanted to know where to find some perfume. She didn't even bother asking about you." They all agreed that that was strange. Sonic thought in his head that it was probably shock from yesterday. He hoped that she would be alright.

There's nothing to do, He thought. He'd been home, it was his now, for at least a couple of hours. He wrote thank you letters to Amy's family, put the purchases of the day away, and found nothing else to do. He went over the events of the crash again when he realized something. He left his pistol back there, which meant he was defenseless. Well, He thought, guess I'll make another one. Easier said than done. When Eggman disappeared, G.U.N. helped draft several laws.

One of which was a gun control law, allowing only certain individuals to own firearms, and even then, they needed a special permit. Making guns was also illegal, worthy of jail time. I'll have to be careful, he thought reaching for the phone.

The junk man was more than cooperative to sell scrap metal. That took care of the supplies, now He needed tools. He checked the phone book and found a workshop. When he dialed the number, He found out that the shop was closed, but it gave the number to the owner, which he called.

Tails was busy making ramen when the phone rang. Since Sonic wasn't in at the moment, he answered. "Hello, Tails speaking." he answered, not expecting who was on the other line."Hey," a female voice said," I was looking for a workshop to use." The voice was Amy." Really," Tails said in disbelief," I didn't know you were into building things Amy." It was meant as a joke, but Amy was surprised, judging from her voice, but quickly regained composure." It's just a little project," She said,

"Do you think I could use your old shop?" Tails knew what shop she was talking about, but he hadn't used it since Eggman vanished, but still Amy was a friend.

"Sure," He said checking the time," I'll be there in ten minutes." His ramen was done by this time. "Thanks, Tails," Amy said with a grateful tone," See you in ten."

With that the line went dead, and Tails went to eat dinner.

The Fox, in Amy's body, was able to grind his way through a diet dinner that Amy had in her fridge. With that finished, He checked the phone book for the address to Tail's shop. He waited there for five minutes before he came. "Hey, Amy." He said nervously. As Tails fumbled with his keys, The Fox made a quick assessment.

The little fox seemed pretty young, about ten, and was probably gifted in engineering if he owned a workshop. The most striking to Him was Tails' name sake.

He was going to ask about the tails, but decided against it. When Tails opened the shop and turned on the lights, The Fox saw the shop as a godsend. There was everything he needed for what he wanted." Thing's might be a little dusty," Tails said," but they should still work." Indeed everything did work, even the welding torch, which he planned to use a lot. "You can come here anytime you want," Tails said, handing over a spare key," just don't break anything." Tails was serious when he said that.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." The Fox promised with Amy's voice. Now that he had everything he needed, it was time to call it a night.

Cream and her mother, Vanilla, lived in the same apartment complex as Amy, but The Fox didn't know that when he reached the floor of his apartment. He was about to enter when he heard yelling down the hall. Curious, he followed and found a sight. With Eggman gone, Vanilla tried her hand at dating, with little success. It wasn't that she was bad at dating, it was that most of the people she dated were like what the man banging on the door were like: violent, and probably been in trouble with the law at one point. "Vanilla," the man said sweetly, then yelled harshly," OPEN THE DOOR!" The banging was loud enough that it disturbed some other tenants, because two appeared.

One was a sparrow with a lot of piercings, the other a big, purple cat. The sparrow was the first to speak." Hey, man," he said getting the man's attention," It's kind of late."

This only earned a snide comment. The cat was silent. "I'm going to call the cops." the sparrow said. This was a bad move on his part he learned too late. The man, really

a kind of desert lizard, started to mercilessly slap the sparrow about, daring him to call the cops. It was here that The Fox made himself noticed." Hey," He said forcefully,

"Get out." The lizard, seeing the small hedgehog, had a smirk on his face. "What, pinky, you want some to?" He said as he pulled out a butterfly knife. The Fox didn't move an inch. The lizard slowly came at him, and feigned a stab. The Fox quickly landed a straight punch to the lizard's nose, breaking it, and quickly took the knife from him.

Skillfully, The Fox twirled it into a safe state, and told him one thing." You shouldn't play with knives." He said landing a blow with the knife on the lizard's broken nose, and dragged him off.

The commotion outside was enough to scare Cream, huddled with her mother, until she heard Amy's voice and the subsequent beating the lizard received. Slowly, they opened the door to see Big the cat comforting the sparrow. "nobody's ever stood up for me before." was all the sparrow said before Big took him back into his apartment. Then Cream saw

Amy walking up the stairs wearing a look of disgust. Amy explained what happened and why she did it, all the while twirling the knife she got from the lizard. With nothing else to do, Amy walked back to her apartment. Cream was confused by Amy's attitude and clothes, but more so by the look in her eyes.

"Hope he never comes back." The Fox said to himself back in the apartment. He set the knife away in a drawer and got ready for bed. Tomorrow's an off-day, He thought,

Enough time to rest and think over the day. And with that, He fell asleep and wished Amy the best of luck for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, just wanted to get this out of the way real quick. When I first started this, I kinda wanted to make it a little confusing. What that means is I wanted you to get what was going on, but probably no know the finer details. If I did this right, that means I'm writing this how I want it to go and I would like to know about it. Thanks for being patient with this.**

**By the way, I don't own Sonic or any related materials. Obviously.  
**

* * *

The Two of Us

Chapter Two-Revalations

Amy managed to open her eyes, the force that was keeping them shut gone, only to find out she might as well have kept them shut. She was in what could best be described as total blackness, with only a distant light to break the darkness. Great, she thought as she tried to right herself. She saw the light and, remembering a popular phrase from U-36, decided not to go to it. What to do, Amy thought. She hardly started to think when someone showed up. She looked around, searching for an option, when she saw him. Amy didn't see it's face, as it was wearing a hooded robe. The robe itself was strange to Amy, giving off a kind of faint glow. "Hey," Amy called to the figure, "Where are we?" The Figure didn't say anything, but walked over to her, unaffected by weightlessness. When It reached her, It put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered,"Your turn," and shoved her toward the distant light, which soon washed over her.

The next thing Amy knew, she was in her bed, shaking in a cold sweat. A quick look around proved it was her room, and with that she started to relax. Man, what a weird dream, she thought collapsing back, I must be stressed. She checked her clock for the time, instead finding her first shock of the day. "Must be off," Amy said to herself,"it can't be Sunday." When she went to check the calender when she noticed something. I didn't go to sleep like this, she thought noticing the pajamas she had on. A quick check around very quickly revealed that it was Sunday.

'Okay', Amy thought on the verge of panicking, 'there has to be a reason for this, besides sleeping for an entire day.' Amy started thinking when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. " Hey Amy, it's Tails, I just wanted to call and ask how that project's going." Amy was incredibly confused by this, but decided to play along."Oh, I haven't gotten started on that yet," She said, then something struck her thoughts." Hey Tails, It's Sunday Right?" Amy asked hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah, it is,Why?" was the reply and shivers went down Amy's spine. "Tails, can I meet you somewhere?" Amy said hurredly, panic finally setting in. Tails was surprised by this outburst, but then quickly checked his schedule for the day,"Okay, how about in the park at about Nine?" It only now occured to Tails that Amy had been acting strangely yesterday. "Yeah, I can make that. Thanks,Tails." Amy said and hung up the phone, hoping Tails could explain what was happening.

"God, I can't get away from them," The Fox said aloud. He was trying to enjoy his off day, but He couldn't. "The day has only started and I'm already going mad," He said to himself," ah well, might as well see what the gi-... Amy is up to." He had to get used to her name because, like it or not, he was stuck with her.

Amy, now deep into panic, was trying to make sense of several things. She found things she didn't remember buying, the clothes were probably the most shocking of her new purchases. Man, what happened, she thought, why can't I remember yesterday? Amy tried to remember anything from yesterday when she went through her morning routine. After a shower, she gave up. A quick glance at the clock showed she still had an hour untill her meet with Tails. She saw the new clothes and decided to try them on and, to her surprised, they fit. 'Great,' she thought, 'another mystery to add to the pile.' She grabbed 50 dollars of her leftover birthday money, and left for breakfast.

New Emerald Park was a decent place for all sorts of activities: jogging, enjoying nature, and meeting people. Tails was almost to the meeting spot with Amy. He always liked to come here when he had nothing to do. Soon he found Amy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said," Hope you didn't wait long." She smiled light-heartedly and replied,

"It's no problem, besides I've had a lot on my mind." Tails saw that she was a little depressed, for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"I just needed someone to talk to." She said matter of factly.

"Okay, I'm listening." Tails stated and sat down. With that, Amy took a deep breath and started from what she could remember.

* * *

"Looks like she's on to me," The Fox said to himself, "ah well, it was going to happen sooner or later." He knew this to be true, Now all he had to do was wait for the inevitable.

* * *

When she was finished telling her story, she felt almost relieved, though she left out the part about the accident." The next thing I knew, I was in my own bed today." Throughout the story,

Tails listened carefully, taking in every detail." What am I going to do,Tails," Amy almost yelled," I don't know whats happening to me." Tails saw she was really upset about this, which was odd for him, but

totally reasonable given the situation. "Amy, I wish I could help," Tails said," but this is new to me, your guess is as good as mine." Despite the reassurance, Amy was still upset.

"Amy, listen, I can't be of much help," Tails reluctantly said," but maybe someone else can." Amy, surprised by this, was eager for any help to explain this. "If you want my opinion, go see Blaze, she's had more experience on this kind of thing than me." Both Tails and Amy knew this was true, and Amy was starting to wonder why she didn't call her before.

"Thanks Tails," Amy managed to say," Both for the suggestion and for listening," and with that Amy walked to the nearest payphone.

After calling Blaze and setting up a meeting in Amy's apartment, Amy didn't really have much else to do, so she started checking the purchases she didn't remember making.

The only ones that she remembered actually wanting was a box of popular perfume and a dress she wanted, one of the latest fashion statements. She found letters from her family,which she quickly responded to, and, more to her shock than surprise, a butterfly knife. Why do I have this, she thought, I never touched a weapon in my life, besides that giant hammer. She quickly put it back where it was, then she noticed an unopened letter. She was reaching for it when a knock on the door came. She checked and, seeing Blaze, let her in." I came as fast as I could," Blaze said, eager to do something other than cooking," So what's the problem?" "Sorry I didn't say over the phone," Amy said, "But I'm a little paranoid right now." This struck Blaze as odd, since Amy didn't usually act like this. " Why don't you start at the beginning?" Blaze said, and Amy told her what she knew, except for the accident. When she was finished, Blaze was now more than curious. "What's your take on this?" Amy asked." I don't know," Blaze started, "people suffer from amnesia for a number of reasons: head trauma, traumatizing experience, and sometimes for absolutely no reason at all, but this doesn't seem to be the case."

Amy wasn't convinced." So, what now?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer, but once again she was surprised."I think this calls for a more in depth assessment," was Blaze's reply, trying to remember the proper procedure. " What do you mean?" Amy was curious about what Blaze meant. " What I mean is I want to see what's going on in your mind," Blaze said and, seeing Amy's confusion, explained properly." I want to go into your mind, see what's going on, and, if possible, take care of the problem." Amy, while still confused, was willing to do anything to get an explaination."Okay," she said," do it." It took a few minutes for the two of them to get everything ready, and when everything was ready, they both sat on the floor."Okay," Blaze said," It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing, but all you have to do is relax and let me into your mind."

Amy relaxed as best she could and, Seeing her chance, Blaze started the procedure and they both fell into unconsciousness. When Blaze woke up, she knew it worked. She wasn't in Amy's apartment anymore and Amy herself was nowhere to be found. Blaze quickly got up and looked around. For a second she thought something had gone wrong, because instead of being in what she called a "mind room", she was instead in a corridor with two doors on either side. "This is weird," She said to herself and walked to one of the doors and opened it. Inside the room's overall decor was something that she expected from Amy. Mostly everything in the room was either red or pink and the place was slightly trashed, to Blaze a clear sign of mental panic, and, of coarse, several pictures of Sonic.

"Everything seems okay here." Blaze said closing the door," Now for the other one." Blaze saw the other door and, for some reason, she got an overwhelming feeling not to open it. She quickly shook it off and opened it. This room was radically different from the other one: there were no decorations of any kind, instead there seemed to be endless blackness going in every direction, the air seemed to be entirely sterile, lacking any smell, but the most striking feature was everywhere. Everywhere Blaze looked there were flames, all dark red except one that was blue, all leaping high, and they were literally everywhere. What person could possibly have a mind room like this, Blaze thought, not even noticing that the room was occupied. "Your not supposed to be here," a voice boomed and startled Blaze, trying to look through the fire for the source. "The flames won't hurt, unless there's a reason for them to," the voice said again. Blaze was pretty reluctant to walk into fire, so she tested it out first with her hand and, surprisingly, it didn't burn or feel warm. Reasurred, she quickly passed through, and finally got a good look at the occupant of the room. She couldn't tell who he was, all she could see was a robe, black as night, sitting as in deep concentration.

Blaze took a step toward him, and he suddenly sprung up. " Like I said, you shouldn't be here," the robed figure said," but still, you must be pretty special to be here at all." "Thanks," Blaze replied, taking his words as a compliment," and you are?" The figure turned toward Blaze. "It's not polite to ask someone's name without first giving your own," he stated.

_This guy doesn't bother with good first impressions,_ Blaze thought. "Blaze, and you are?" He chuckled and walked toward one of the flames. "Name? Don't have one." He reached for the flame, which shot up with a fury. "Well, I have to call you something," Blaze said. He drew his hand back and the flame died down. "What's in a name anyway? I won't be remembered for my name, but for how I died." He turned to look at Blaze and, seeing the confusion of her face, chuckled. "Sorry, I have a habit of losing myself sometimes. You can call me Dante, and what exactly do you want?"

* * *

Sonic and Tails were in their dorm room studying for a test. "God,I hate these tests." Sonic stated. Tails just sighed. "Oh come on, this one isn't even that bad." Tails said.

"Look, you may like the fact that we got suckered into this, but I don't. How did they get me stuck here anyway?" Tails was exasperated. "Sonic, don't start this again." Seeing that was going nowhere, Sonic changed the subject. "Hey, don you know what happened to Amy? I haven't seen her all day and there were no messages to me from her." Tails tried his best to feign ignorance. "Amy? No, I don't." Sonic looked at him weird. "Really? huh, weird," was all he said before focusing back on his studies.

* * *

"And when I woke up, I was in her body," Dante finished. Blaze found the story to be a little far-fetched, but it seemed to fit with what she already knew, then something else crossed her mind. "can I ask you a quick question?" She started, but Dante answered quickly. "You want to know about my decor?" He said gesturing to the flames everywhere. "It's really simple: their symbolic."

Blaze was intrigued. "Symbolic? Of what?" Dante slumped, seeming to grow sad. "Lets just say that I've done a lot of bad things in my life."He said. Ah, sins, Blaze thought. "And the blue one?"

Dante chuckled. "That's probably the only damn bit of good I've done in my life." Blaze had heard enough, and decided to get ready to leave, but before she could Dante grabbed her arm. "When you get out, can you tell Amy something?" He asked.

* * *

Amy snapped out of the trance she was put in. "You back among the living?" Blaze asked. Amy couldn't stand the wait, and she wanted answers. "Blaze, please just tell me what's wrong with me!"

Blaze thought carefully, then shrugged. "I guess the direct way is the best. You're being possessed by a spirit." She said. Amy's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Possessed? You're kidding me! How would that even work if it were true?" Blaze got up."Yeah, he kind of saw this coming. The spirit I mean. Anyway, he told me to tell you that there's a way for you two to talk, but you should probably calm down." Blaze said and Amy took her advice."Okay, but seriously, possessed? I thought that kind of thing only happended in the movies." Blaze shrugged again."Maybe possession isn't the right word, but Dante could explain it better than I ever could." Amy sighed and checked the time."7:00 PM, and I'm already tired. Alright, how do I talk to him?" Blaze stood in the doorway. "Well, he just gave me a riddle, um...'my shape can fit any surface, when you look upon me, your own form will I take, the whole world can fit inside me, yet even a child can bear my weight, what am I?" Blaze said then left.

Amy was thinking about the riddle, sure she heard it somewhere before. It was all she was thinking about throughout her nightly routine. She was brushing her teeth when a thought occurred. 'A light weight object that can fit the world in it and takes my form when I look at it.' She gave herself an annoyed look in the mirror. "God, I'm an idiot." she said, spitting out the toothpaste. "Ah, don't worry about it,

that one took me a while to figure out too."A voice said. This shocked Amy and she was even more shocked when she looked in the mirror and saw someone in it." Hey, what's up?" He said. Amy screamed and jumped back.

"What in the- what are you doing in my mirror?" She yelled. "It worked? Wow, that's a stroke of luck. I've just read that mirrors could connect to the spirit world, but who knew that it would actually work."

Amy just noticed that his voice was in her head."you're Dante, right?" He nodded. "Yep, you can call me that, but maybe we should continue this later, you look bushed." Amy did feel tired, but she had so many questions.

"Just go to bed, and I'll explain the rules of the game to you." He said, then walked out of the mirror. "Ugh, this day's been too long." Amy said to herself.

Amy tried to go to sleep and found it pretty easy. She drifted off, and woke up in a strange room. She was confused, but the room felt...natural, like she'd lived in it her whole life. Dante was also there, flipping through a book."Where am I?" She asked. Dante closed the book he was reading. "This is a mind room, a visual representation of who you are, but whatever. We have more important things to discuss." Dante explained then lowered his hood. Amy was shocked by the look of his face; not only was it the guy who save her a couple days ago, but he was in rough shape, the most telling of all was the trails of blood on his face. "Uh... you mentioned something about rules?" was all Amy could say. Dante smirked. "Yeah, I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare. Anyway, Blaze gave you the short and sweet version, right?" Amy nodded.

"Good, one less thing to explain. I don't really know what's going on, but I managed to figure out that we switch control of your body every day." This concerned Amy, since tomorrow was a school day."Hey, uh, can I just share something?" Amy asked, but Dante guessed what it was."I'll try not to ruin your school life, but it would probably help if you told me about the things you ususally do at school." So Amy did just that, explaining her classes, friends, the activities she usually does and such, and Dante just took it all in. "...and absolutely NO junk food, gotta keep my figure up you know." Amy finished talking about her diet. Dante broke his silence here."Then why were you going to buy a box of chocolates?" he asked. "Everyone was talking about it, I just wanted to see what the hype was about." Dante stood up. "Well, you should probably pass on that. Anyway, I need to tell you a couple more things, and their important."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope it's good. Also, thanks to November Ember for being my first review. Later.**

d06d6923-8e22-499d-8802-17c08d1c5506

1.03.01


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I finally got this done. Writers block is such a pain. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and remember, I am open to any criticism.  
**

* * *

'I don't think I needed the directions, now that I see how big your school is.' Dante, who got control today, was in awe of the school. He wasn't sure if GUN had funded the school, but he wouldn't be surprised if they had. 'Hey, have you ever gone to school? That just occurred to me.' Amy's voice echoed in his head. 'No, I never got the chance, but I'm a quick learner,' Dante replied. There were still a few minutes before class, so Dante took a quick walk to get his bearings. "Amy!" someone yelled, and Cream came running up. Dante slowed until she caught up. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, and Dante made small talk. "Hey, um, thanks for the other day." Cream said. "What did you do?" Amy asked, but Dante ignored her. "No problem," he said, and then Cream got something out of her bag. "Mom wanted me to give you these," she said handing over a plate of cookies. "Thanks, but you could have waited until after school." Cream chuckled, "Yeah, but Mom was pretty persuasive," she explained when the home bell rang, "Well see you." Cream went to her home class as did Dante.

Home room started and Sonic loathed another week of prison. The teacher handed out the tests for today. "I hope you all studied." Sonic looked at Amy and saw that she was distracted by something other than him. She was just staring out the window and started the test quietly. She never even glanced at him during the period.

Class went by fast and Dante found himself under a tree enjoying the lunch hour. 'I hope we did alright on that test.' Amy said nervously. 'What's done is done, I'm sure it will be fine.' Dante replied. 'I hope so. I mean, you hardly paid attention to the test.' 'Well, it's your test, not mine.' 'You could have still helped.' Amy was starting to get a little angry. Before Dante could reply, a familiar face dropped in front of him, quite literally.

"Hi." Dante did what most other people would do here, and let out a startled scream. "You know, Amy would have seen that coming from a mile away."Blaze said, landing on her feet. "Well excuse me for not being Amy." Dante said. Blaze shrugged and sat next to him. "So, how are you holding up?" Blaze asked. "If you're asking if I'm fitting in, I think I'm doing alright."

"Any problems?" Blaze asked. At this Dante let out an irritated yell. "It's Amy and her stupid diets! I had to skip out on lunch today because everything she would allow me to eat tastes horrible!" Dante sank his head into his hands. "And that's not even the worst part." Blaze cocked her head. "And what would the worst part be?" Dante was silent, and then mumbled something.

"What was that?" Blaze asked.

"I hate skirts."

"…eh?" Dante stood up. "I can't stand skirts. Do you think I can talk the board into letting me wear a boy's uniform?" Dante asked. Blaze shook her head. "I doubt it." Dante sighed. "Ah well. I'll go wander for a bit. I'll talk to you later." He waved and walked off.

There wasn't much to see in the schoolyard, so Amy struck up a conversation. 'The food I chose isn't that bad you know.' Dante sighed. 'I know, but that doesn't change the fact that the taste is still lacking.' Amy would have rolled her eyes if it would have been seen. 'Well sorry, but I have to keep my figure up.' 'Oh come on, I don't think you could lose your figure even if you tried.' After a few moments of silence, Dante added, 'That was a compliment.' A few more moments of silence followed, and then Amy sighed. 'Fine, one meal isn't going to hurt my diet.'

'Thanks Amy. Anyway, now that that has been dealt with, what class is next' Dante asked.

'Um, I think gym is next,' Amy said.' Alright then,' Dante said. The two discussed what to eat until the bell rang.

The rest of the school day went by fast for Dante. At the moment, he was in the classroom getting ready to leave. 'Well, today went by smoothly,' Amy said. Dante stood and stretched. 'I told you not to worry so much.' He said. 'Yeah, I guess you were right. So what did you want to eat?' Amy asked. 'Do you know if there are any ramen shops around here?' Dante asked. Amy thought for a moment. 'Sorry, I wouldn't know. I don't eat out much.' She said. Dante sighed. 'Ah well, I guess we'll just look around till we find one.' Dante grabbed their bag and started to head out and he couldn't help but notice Sonic watching him. 'Wh-why is Sonic staring at us?' Amy said, obviously flustered. Dante didn't answer her.

Amy hadn't been acting right all day. Normally she would be talking to Sonic over something trivial, usually whether or not he was free for the day, but not today. 'Ugh, I don't know what to do. She doesn't seem interested in anything. It must be from Friday. What should I do?' These were the thoughts that the world's fastest hedgehog kept thinking. Amy got up to leave, Sonic's eyes following her. She noticed this and stopped to return the gaze. A few moments passed then Amy winked at him and continued walking. 'Ok, that was weird. No, weird is an understatement, Amy NEVER showed any form of subtlety when it came to me,' Sonic thought, 'I got to talk to her about this.' "Hey Sonic," Tails said walking up to him, "You almost ready?" "Huh? Oh, yeah almost," Sonic replied. Tails tilted his head a little. "What?" Sonic asked. "Are you blushing?" Tails asked. "Huh?" Sonic almost yelled. "No! I mean why would I-"he rambled while Tails just looked at him. Finally, Sonic just sighed. "Let's just go home."

'What did you do?' Amy asked. 'I just winked at him. What's wrong with that?' Dante asked. 'Well, it's just that- I mean I… I don't know.' 'Whatever, that's not important right now. What is important is finding a ramen place.' Dante said with a smile. 'Why are you so into finding ramen? Can't you just get instant ramen at the store?' Dante didn't say anything.

You… just don't get it, do you?' Dante said. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Amy asked when Blaze once again popped out of nowhere. "Hey." Blaze said, once again startling the pair. "Dammit, stop doing that!" Dante nearly yelled at Blaze. "Sorry, anyway how was school?" Blaze asked. "Well, aside from you scaring us half to death, everything went fine." Blaze nodded. "And are you and Amy getting along?" Dante rolled his eyes. "Yes mom, we're getting along," Dante said walking past Blaze. "Where are you going?" Blaze asked. "To see if I can find a place that sells ramen." 'Ugh, I'm going to have my hands full with this guy,' Blaze thought following after Dante.

The lunch with Blaze was uneventful. They chitchatted a bit before they both headed home. 'Look, I know what you're thinking, but she only means well.' Amy said. 'Yeah, I know. I just wish she didn't act like she was my mom.' Dante said back. 'Yeah, I know.' Amy said. Things were quiet for most of the walk back. 'Are you alright?' Dante asked.

'Yeah, it's just…have you ever felt like the universe hiccupped and forgot something?' Amy asked. 'No, mostly because I don't know what you're talking about,' Dante said. 'Never mind, I guess I'm thinking too much.' Amy said as they reached their apartments. 'Ah, don't worry about whatever it is that you're worrying about. 'Dante when he saw a familiar someone leaning against Cream's apartment door. 'Who's that?' Amy asked as Dante walked to him. 'He gave some people trouble a while ago.' Dante replied. The man noticed Dante walking to him, but didn't seem to care about him. "You waiting for someone?" Dante asked the man. "None of your business, so just run along and…" He said before he really got a look at the girl. "Hey, aren't you the one who gave me that beating a few days back?" he said getting an evil looking grin,"Yeah, that was you alright. Well, I guess it's time for some payback." Dante sighed and dropped the school bag he was carrying. 'They never learn the first time.'

Cream and her mom were just getting back from the store. Cream was talking about her day when they heard a commotion. "What was that?" Vanilla asked to no one in particular when she got her answer in the form of a man flying through the front door of the building. The two rabbits backed away as the man got up. "Ugh, that was a cheap shot, bitch!" he yelled when Amy walked out rubbing her forehead. "Whatever man, your giving me a headache. Look, why don't you just go and save me the trouble," Amy said. "I'll give you more than a headache!" the man yelled and ran at Amy. "Didn't you learn anything the first time?" Amy said. The man threw a punch at Amy. She managed to dodge it and delivered a kick to the man's gut. As he was reeling from the kick, Amy delivered a punch that knocked him flat on his back. "See, that's what I mean," Amy said then she noticed the two rabbits. "Oh, hi there, I'll be with you in a minute," she said then grabbed the man's legs and dragged him around the corner.

"Let go of me!" he yelled but Dante was hardly paying attention. He stopped dragging him when he reached the dumpsters. The man managed to get to his knees when Dante grabbed him. "Listen, I don't want to do this every day, so you better listen. Don't come back here or threaten my friend again. If you do, I'll make you wish you listened. You got that?" The man just whispered threateningly "You better grow eyes on the back of your head." Dante rolled his eyes. "Whatever man," Dante said letting him go and walking away.

When Dante got back to Cream and Vanilla, they asked what happened and Dante explained. When he finished, Vanilla sighed. "Look Amy, I'm grateful of you helping us, but I don't like seeing you getting into fights."Dante couldn't help but tilt his head down. "Sorry ma'am, I let my emotions get the better of me," he said. He felt his head being tilted back up and was face to face with Vanilla, who wore the kind of smile that only a mother could have. "You've always been an emotional girl, Amy. And, if you don't mind me saying, I think you've gotten better at handling them."

"T-thanks," was all that Dante could say. He didn't know how, but Vanilla somehow made him feel better. 'That's just how she is. She always seems to know the right thing to say,' Amy said. "Hey mom, would it be alright if Amy had dinner with us?" Cream asked. Vanilla laughed softly. "Of course she can," she said," unless you had other plans?" Dante shook his head.

"No, I'd be glad to join you."


	5. Intermission 1

**Hey guys. I wanted to try something a little different, which are these mini chapters. These are just random little stories I come up with on a dime. Should I release them as single entries between main chapters like this one, or put them at the end of each chapter, OR should I put them into a separate story altogether? Anyway, enough of my blathering, here's the short.  
**

* * *

The day was pretty much perfect for Amy. The sky was clear, and it wasn't too hot or cold. She didn't know why she was there, but it didn't really matter. She just stood in the middle of the field she was in, enjoying the sun, when someone on a horse trotted up next to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, you might want to be careful since a herd is going to be coming through here soon," he said. "A herd?" she asked a little confused. "Yep, you see every now and then I have to move the little ones to someplace safe for them," he explained. "Oh, well what are you driving?" Amy asked. "Well you could see for yourself, their coming up now," he said pointing behind him. Amy looked and saw a herd of…Hedgehogs?

It took Amy a few seconds to realize it. Hundreds of hedgehogs were coming their way. Of course, such a sight left Amy flabbergasted. "Bu- how?" she said, trying to voice her confusion. The man got off the horse. "Look Amy, I don't get it either. Just roll with it ok, it's easier that way." Amy looked at him until the herd got to them. "I still don't get it," Amy said while watching a blue and pink one walk by, the pink one with hearts floating above it's head, "why are you herding hedgehogs?" He shrugged and replied, "It's a dream, it doesn't have to make sense." He got back on the horse and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get these guys somewhere safe, then I'm going to the moon to hang out with Shadow and a cockroach named Eric."

He rode away and the last of the hedgehogs passed Amy. She watched the herd grow smaller and eventually went back to enjoying the scenery. "yeah," she said to herself," as long as you enjoy them, they don't have to make sense." She then saw a familiar blue blur, which caused her to smile and chase after it.


	6. Chapter 5

**We continue our story already in progress. Also, sorry if this is kinda short.  
**

* * *

"Thanks again, ma'am," Dante said. Vanilla just smiled. "It's no problem, you're always welcome here." Dante nodded and excused himself. 'That was nice,' Dante said to Amy. 'Of course it was, I always like eating with them,' Amy said back. Dante just nodded and was quiet until they got back to their apartment. "Well, I think today went well," Dante said. 'Yeah, I guess it could have gone worse,' Amy replied back. Dante sat at the desk and started going through any school work he and Amy needed to go through.

Sonic and Tails were doing what they usually did on school nights, which consisted of dinner and trying to get homework done. It's going about as well as you would expect. "No, that's not how you do this," Tails told Sonic while trying to help him with math. Sonic however wasn't really paying attention, both because he hated schoolwork (He couldn't wait until he never had to go back again,) and he was a little worried about Amy. "Sonic, are you paying attention?" Tails asked. Sonic sighed. "No, not really, I'm a little worried about Amy." He noticed Tails staring at him. "What? Insane love antics aside, she's still one of my friends." Tails shook his head as if shaking out of a daze. "Sorry, I just thought I would never hear you say something like that," Tails said, thought for a minute, "Or at least recently. Anyway, I agree she has been acting weird lately." Sonic got up and went to the phone. "What's her number again?"

'I'm not sure that's how it goes,' Amy said. "No, that is how it goes. Do you remember FOIL?" Dante said. The two were working on algebra, which wasn't exactly one of Amy strong subjects. 'Hold on let me double check,' she said going over the problem, 'oh, yeah you're right.' Dante rubbed his forehead. "Geez Amy, this isn't rocket science," Dante said, and then the phone rang. 'Who could that be?' Amy wondered. Dante answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Uh hey, it's Sonic," the other line said. 'SONIC?' Amy yelled which startled Dante, who then fell flat on his back. 'Oh my god, he's never called my house before, what do I do?' Amy was going on, letting her inner fan girl get loose. 'You can start by being quiet so I can hear this call,' Dante called back while picking both the phone and him up. "Amy, are you alright?" Sonic said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got spooked by something." Dante said. "Alright, well I guess I should ask what I called to ask. Have you been feeling alright? You've been acting kind of weird lately."

'And he's worried about me! I knew it! He could deny it all he wants, but I knew he- 'Amy continued to ramble on and it was starting to give Dante a headache. "I'm fine, just been feeling stressed lately. Plus I think I'm getting a migraine," Dante said rubbing his forehead. "Alright, I just want you to know if you wanted to talk, me and Tails will listen." Dante smiled a little. "Alright, and thanks for caring enough to call," Dante said. "Hey, you're one of my friends, even if you act a little crazy every now and then," Sonic answered. Dante couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'll have you know I'm a lot calmer lately. Anyway, I got homework to do. So got to get that done, ok?" Sonic sighed on the other end, "You had to remind me. Ah well, see you tomorrow." Dante once again laughed a little, "Alright, see you tomorrow babe," Dante said and hung up before Sonic could respond. '-And then after we get married, our honeymoon is going to be great and,' Amy was still going on. Dante sighed and interrupted Amy's ramblings. "Oh yeah, well before that we got to get this algebra done. So try to focus, ok?"

*The next morning*

Cream was standing in front of Amy's door, wondering on whether she should knock. She knew the hard way that Amy didn't really like being woken up rudely and could get really angry on some instances. She eventually decided to go through with it and knocked. "Amy? Are you awake?" Cream asked.

"I'm sorry! I'll put the ring on it!" Amy yelled back. 'She still seems a little sleepy,' Cream thought to herself and knocked again. "Amy, wake up." A few moments passed before Amy opened the door. "Oh, hi Cream. Sorry I'm still a little sleepy," Amy said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She opened the door a little for Cream, who shut the door behind her. Amy checked the clock when she could see a little clearer. "Oh crap! School is in an hour!" she said and started scrambling to get ready. "Well, that's kind of why I came over here," Cream said. Soon Amy was ready and the two started the walk to school.

Dante was in his room, and he knew it would be one of those days. He could eavesdrop on Amy's conversation with Cream, but something else was on his mind. 'Man, my room is depressing as all hell.' He was staring at the fires that seemed to fill the room. "'It's symbolic' I said. Yeah right, it's just a huge pain." Dante tried to close his eyes to daydream, but the flames gave off too much light. After a minute of trying to get to sleep, he gave up and took a deep breath.

"And then Sonic called me last night. I didn't even know he knew my number." Amy and Cream were having a conversation they had many times, where Amy would go on about Sonic and Cream would try to not say something that would make her mad. A couple times, Cream thought she saw hearts floating from Amy. "Well, maybe Tails told him what it was. Sonic has never been good with things like phone numbers," Cream said. "Eh, that's probably true, but I'm still happy that he called," Amy said. She was about to go back to gushing about Sonic when a loud scream tore through her head. She clutched her head and very nearly fell over when it stopped. 'Dante, what was that for?' Amy nearly yelled in her thoughts. 'Crap, sorry I forgot about that. Sorry,' Dante said back, his voice a little panicked. "Amy, are you alright?" Cream asked worriedly. "I'm fine, I just got hit with a massive migraine," Amy said, the pain in her head nearly gone. "I didn't know you got migraines," Cream said. Amy shook her head a little to get rid of some of the pain and kept walking. "They're usually not serious," Amy said as they arrived at the school. "Alright, try not to let them get to you. Well, I'll see you later Amy," Cream said and walked off, Amy waved at her.

'I have a question, if Cream and her chao are near inseparable, why doesn't she take him here?' Dante asked. 'The school doesn't allow chao during school hours, it's apparently an anti-cheating policy,' Amy replied. 'Please, students will always find a way to cheat. Anyway sorry about that scream earlier, I was just a little frustrated,' Dante said. There were still a few minutes before class, so Amy decided to wander around for a bit. 'Just let me know the next time you decide to scream your "head off,' Amy said.

"I swear it's true." Amy heard a voice say. She turned to the source and saw three girls. 'Oh no, not them,' Amy thought. 'Are those the girls you told me about, the too dumb to live Trio that bullies you every now and then?' Dante asked. 'They don't bully me. They just give me a hard time,' Amy said. 'Yeah, that's called bullying,' Dante said. 'Oh, whatever Dante, I wonder what they're talking about?' Amy said. 'If you want, I can find out,' Dante said with a hint of glee in his voice. 'What do you mean?' Amy asked.

'Just go to your usual spot by the tree and wait, I'll be back in a bit.' Before Amy could ask anything more, she saw Dante's faint form hovering in front of her and floated over to the trio. Amy couldn't believe this. 'He could have left this entire time and he _didn't tell me?_' Amy felt her eye flinch a little. 'Oh, he is going to catch _hell_ for this.' Amy vowed then made her way to her usual spot.

Dante just made it to the girls when he felt a feeling of doom fall over him. He briefly wondered about it, but decided to ignore it in favor of listening to the girl's story. "Alright, so tell us again what happened," one of the girls said. The shortest girl sighed. "Well, I was walking home after some shopping. It had gotten dark by then so I was in a hurry. I passed by an alley that was pretty dark." Here the girl started to shake. "Are you alright?" one of the other girls asked. The first girl nodded, "Yeah, it's just… when I walked by, I heard something growl."

'Are you serious? She probably just saw a stray dog or something,' Dante thought to himself. "What do you mean you heard a growl?" the second girl asked. "Maybe you just ran into a dog," the third one suggested, but the one telling the story shook her head. "That wasn't a dog. When I looked, I saw a pair of eyes, glowing red eyes that seemed to come right out of the dark." That little bit caught Dante's attention. "Maybe you were just tired and were seeing things?" the one who, if Dante remembered correctly, was the leader suggested. "I hope that was the case," the first girl said. As the three walked off, Dante waited for a minute before making his way to where Amy was. 'That was an interesting story.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Yeah, this is a short one. No promises on whether or not the next one will be longer, but I'll try.  
**

* * *

Amy was mad. Since Dante hid the fact that he could leave, she wondered what else he could be hiding. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. "Are you alright?" a voice said. Amy looked up and saw Blaze. Amy sighed, "No, not really." Blaze sat down next to her. "Let me guess, the whole 'getting possessed' thing has got you down," Blaze said, "You want to talk about it?" Amy shook her head. "It's something that we have got to discuss," she said, clenching her fist on the last word. And almost on cue, Amy saw Dante floating towards them. "And the problem has returned."

Dante re-entered Amy's body and Amy felt a slight twinge of pain as Dante got re-situated. 'What's a problem now?' he asked. Before Amy could say, the bell rang. 'We'll talk about it later,' she told him. Dante didn't say anything, so she assumed that he agreed. "I'll see you later, Blaze," Amy told Blaze as they walked to class.

'Yeah, that should work for now,' Dante thought to himself. He managed to figure out how to move those stupid fire tower things so that instead of them being all over the place, it was now just a huge bonfire. He also put that little blue flame in the center, the size of the red flames making it seem like a candle. 'I'll worry about finer decorations later, for now I'll see what Amy's up to. And then I'll work on not talking to myself.'

Morning classes were over and Amy was more than happy to get someplace quiet and give Dante a good thrashing. 'You do realize I can hear your thoughts, right?' Dante said. That little remark just made Amy a little angrier. 'Then you know why I'm mad then?' She said back. 'Yes and my answer are you never asked.' 'That's not helping your case one bit.' Dante sighed. 'Fine, let me explain,' he said. 'Go on then.'

'Yes, I did hide the fact I can leave your body from you, but there's a good reason for that. If I do that too much, it will hurt the both of us badly in the long run,' Dante explained. Amy listened to this while walking to get some lunch. 'What do you mean?' she asked. 'I'll explain the specifics later, but trust me it would be bad.' Amy sighed a little while picking out what to eat. 'Is there anything else I need to know about?'

'Um, nothing's really coming to mind. The only other thing I can think of is that psychics and people especially sensitive to chaos energy would probably be able to tell that something is wrong with you somehow,' Dante said. 'What?' Amy nearly shouted at him, 'That's kind of a big thing considering how many of both people I know.' Amy found a table and started eating.

'Ah don't worry about it. If someone finds out about me, we just tell them the whole story. As long as they aren't especially crazy we should be fine,' Dante said. Amy sighed, 'well that eliminates about half of my friends.' 'Yeah, you and Sonic do seem to draw a weird crowd around you. Like Big, no offense to the guy.'

'Big is just a little slow,' Amy said finishing her lunch. 'You know, there's something I don't get. Why is he living in an apartment?' Dante asked. The question threw Amy off. 'You know what? I don't know either. He just kind of showed up there one day. I don't think even _he_ knows how he got there.' They were both quiet letting that sink in. 'His apartment is haunted. It has to be. We are to never go there,' Dante said.

The rest of the school day went by fast for Amy. She tried to pay attention to class, but her thoughts kept returning to Dante. She wasn't entirely sure, but she was sure he was hiding more things from her. 'Hey Amy, pay attention,' Dante said snapping Amy out of her thoughts. He was annoying, but she had to admit there were benefits. 'Sorry, what were we on?' Amy asked. 'Third paragraph,' he said and sighed, 'Are we almost done?' Amy turned to check the time. 'Almost, just hold on,' she said. 'Alright,' he said.

Soon the bell rang and the school day was over. 'Ugh, finally,' Dante said. Amy didn't really hear him, since she was focused on Sonic. 'Amy?' he asked, trying to get her attention. It didn't work since she was in her own little fantasy land. 'Come on Amy, talk to me,' Dante said futilely trying to get her attention. He didn't actually get her attention until after Sonic had left. 'AMY!' Dante yelled at her which successfully startled her out of her thoughts. 'What is it Dante?' she asked.

'Finally I get through to you; you've been sitting there for two minutes.' Amy sighed and gathered her stuff together. 'Why are you so mad about it? I was just daydreaming,' Amy said. 'I just don't like being ignored,' Dante said. Amy rolled her eyes and left the classroom. 'I can't help it, Sonic's just so handsome,' Amy said, 'I mean, have you ever gotten a look at his eyes and the way his quills look when-'

'Oh look, it's Blaze,' Dante said, desperate to stop this little rant. Amy snapped out of it in time to see Blaze chatting with someone. 'She seems busy and besides I'm pretty sure she wants to hang out with someone other than us,' Amy said. 'Yeah, you have a point,' Dante said. 'Besides, didn't you have some things to explain?' Amy asked. 'Oh right. Maybe we should discuss that in private.' Dante said. Amy nodded in agreement and the subject was pushed away for reviewing the day's class.


End file.
